1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf timer control and more particularly, pertains to a golfing aid to provide an audio signal indicating when a golfer may lift his or her head after hitting the ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf aids are well known in the prior art. More specifically, golf aids heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving performance are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the golf timer control according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a golfer with a signal as to when his or her head may be lifted after hitting a shot.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golf timer control which can be used to provide a signal when his or her head may be lifted after hitting the ball. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
Numerous innovations for golf aids have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,116, titled, GOLF TIMER CONTROL, by inventor Blaakman, the same inventor as the present invention, a golfing aid is disclosed and claimed which emits an audible signal to a golfer at a pre-determined lapsed time after hitting the golf ball. The device has a microphone which can detect a golf ball hitting sound and emit a signal in response thereto. The microphone is located at the butt end of a golf club grip. A microprocessor having a control means is also positioned in the grip of a golf club at the end thereof remote from the butt end. The present invention differs from the previous patented invention because it overcomes the limitation of having to purchase different and separate devices for each golf club. The present invention is a single compact unit which is easily worn on a golfer's belt and is therefore separate and distinct from the previous invention.
Innovations for golf aids have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.